User talk:Cheese Lord
Archives User_talk:Weirdowithcoffee/Archive1 Talk Archive 2: Weirdowithcoffee Talk Archive 3: Cheese Lord TEAMWORK!!! *high five* Only three pastas in the M4R category ^_^ Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 05:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) btw: FIRST! http://www.mediabistro.com/alltwitter/files/2011/03/twitter_block.gif Here is your justly earned block. Now sod off. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 06:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Haii:3 Just saying hi :3 How's life for you? ^w^ MOON PRISM POWER!!! 00:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Kicked? I have been wanting for you to answer my question in chat but you left. So, why was I kicked? Was it something I said? LavenderHigh 02:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC)LavenderHigh So unwell :( Word of advice: Never eat ice cream mixed with sugar, you will regret it. MOON PRISM POWER!!! 16:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) bully, i say A BadAss (talk) 21:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) nice award mr creepypasta expert Slenderzalgo 23:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) umad I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sad Weirdo :'( DID MONKEY STEAL YOUR BANANA? NO, IT WAS OBLIT IN THE NIIIIIIIIIGHT. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 02:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You aren't going to chat anymore? Well, baii I guess <3 MOON PRISM POWER!!! 11:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) First... I put "FIRST" on your talk page... where's my five US Constitutions?!?!?!?! Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I appreciate what you did for me on my blog page, but Mr. Zalgopasta has still warned me for a spam blog. Could you possibly help me? M4R I totally hear you, but with the summerfriends showing up, I felt like I had to buckle down. MooseJuice 16:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Posting Stories Hello, I'm new to CreepyPasta wiki and I'm really looking forward to posting a few of my storieson this site, but unfourtunatley, I'm not quite understanding how to post stories under the "User Submission" or "OC" page. Would you mind helping me out? I would be most appreciative. :3 MafiaGrape 18:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hidden. Nothing much. Listening to music. HiddenSpirit 00:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) like opeth then? CreepyCatGuy 11:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I've just been banned by ObliterationoftheSelf about talking about Politics. Would you mind if I get unbanned, please? I literally did not mean any harm. AceOfWolves2 22:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC)AceOfWolves2 You say that I'm not man enough for NSFW pasta, but in reality I am human enough to see that the people who write pasta like that are, without a doubt, suffering somehow. They have to be to formulate something so grotesque as that. I actually feel sorry for them, because I can only imagine what kind of pain or anger would drive them to write a story such as those. Thank you for your time, and I wish you goodnight, and good luck...ATCaver 02:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ooooorrr they're just really fucking creative. One doesn't have to be disturbed to know HOW to disturb. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 02:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocks You already blocked her for those messages on Alixe's talk page Joe. I'll continue this conversation in chat. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) This is Fucking Ridiculous. Seriously? If you're gonna leave... give up your sysop status and put the "retired" template on your page. I hope you realize you're doing nothing more than contributing to the drama. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 02:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Love the wikia :D Wolfman1207 (talk) 09:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Dynaon (talk) 13:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think I could make a habit of reviving these old pastas. Seems like I did a good enough job of it with Pikachu Dies... What do you think? If Anything... Dynaon (talk) 03:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) If anything can be done, maybe you could reserve those Needs Editing parts for me? I know I can't get to every story within three days, but I could probably clear out that section in its current state within a week at this rate. What do you think of it? What you talkin' bout? Hey cheesy, whats with the title thing? I havin't added an article or title to anything for well over two months. Care to tell me? Everything you care for, can hurt you just as much as you care. - LaT (talk) 18:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Little late on that one don't you think -.- Btw your timing is awful. I was going to do something but this doesnt make me look good. Oh well, not blaming ya :) thanks for straightning this out The more you care for something is in direct relevance for how much they can hurt you. - LaT (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Fables I'm just curious as to why you got rid of the "People" category on Fables. The story was about a girl communicating with her dead father (who, obviously, was at least once a person). I'd just like to hear your reasoning behind it. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 22:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) It is though. She's interacting with her father who, dead or not, is still a person. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 22:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I recieved your notification about my story. And I went on that spellcheck website that you linked for me, I've spellcorrected all the words that needed it, and I was wondering if I'm in the clear now.. Please, I worked really hard on my story, and I would hate for all my hard work to be deleted. Stefawn (talk) 21:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Stefawn a message i know that you weren't the one that kicked me from chat, but i'ma going to try to re-join chat again, but let it be known that i'm innocent The master of wikia-to the very core (talk) 02:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC)creatorofwikiaThe master of wikia-to the very core (talk) 02:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Hello, I've corrected most Hiding From My Family's mistakes (text wall, grammar, spelling etc) but I was wondering whether it's enough to remove the 'Needs Editing' category from the story, or whether it needs more? Haven't been a member for as long as you, so I thought you might be able to help me. Thanks for your help Drzoidburg (talk) 21:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dammit, I knew I had missed some -_- But thanks, I just feel bad when people's first try gets deleted. My first (and only) needed work and someone helped me, so I feel I should repay the favour to others (as corny as it might seem). Thanks again Drzoidburg (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spammers in Chat Hey Cheese, if you can drop by chat like... soonish. Bleaux (talk) 15:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind15:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Titles Issue I haven't made a pasta in a couple of months, which was before the rule came into progress, I know your trying to do your job, but really now... Don't warn me for something I did BEFORE a rule was made. I haven't been active on this wiki for month. So please, PLEASE don't send (or bot, because it was the same damn message word for word) me the same message for something before a rule, Thank you Happy life, with the machines. Scattered around the room. 04:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Editz Cleric thought the "Pages with broken file links" catergory was full, so I'm going in there and removing unused image placeholders. MooseJuice (talk) 02:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) contact me if you have a problem with eny of my cp's Hey there Cheese Lord, I know your an admin here so I was wondering if you could help me with my problem. The other day I was writing a story and today its disappeared. :/ Any ideas what I did wrong? Thanks a ton. That was probably it.Likamuffin (talk) 20:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Why?! Dude, why did you ban me?! I didn't do anything! If I did, then i'm sorry. But for reals, why?!? Urbansquealer (talk) 20:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:NY Well what do you know? That's... perplexing :/ :P. Glad to meet somebody that's in the same cardinal direction as me =). Unsane (talk) 20:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Question? Hello there. I'd like to ask a question. I have a friend on here who has apparently been blocked for no reason. She hasn't posted anything or edited anything. She's just been browsing and reading. She hasn't been told what this reason is. Her username is Rotting-Gore-Whore. We were thinking maybe it's the username? but then again this is creepypasta and there are worse posts than a username. Neither me or her are angry or want to start anything. We're just wondering why you blocked her infinitly. Thank you. Devoured-fantasy (talk) 03:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Devoured-fantasy Symmetry is MOAR IMPORTANT than your LIEF! You son-of-a-bitch pile o' monkey nuts! Don't Choo make fun of symmetry! Symmetry is beauty and.. stuff like that... -- Evra the Kid (talk) 04:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I just left this message so I could get an achievement. TacoExitMan (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC)TacoExitMan KoRn - Daddy Yeah, I listened to it. You know that moment in Souleater? The part when they read the poem and go "I wish I'd never been born.." That was me for 17:31... But what I don't understand is the argument about the installation of an exhaust manifold on their Dodge Dart toward the end of the song... -- Evra the Kid (talk) 04:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) You blocked ItzNormaXD The block was made by Cheese Lord. *Reason given: Creating Spam pages *Start of block: 19:53, August 9, 2012 *Expiry of block: 19:53, August 16, 2012 *Intended blockee: ItzNormaXD *Block ID: #24146 *Current IP address: 68.82.158.202 I've noticed that you banned my original account. Not to sound mean (and stupid) but I would have deleted my "SPAM" blog If I had known where the delete button is! And really? Banned me for a week because I wanted to earn my badge?! Also, it's not called SPAM if I typed in jibberish. (Btw, sorry if I sound bitchy. I have anger issues.) ItzNormaXD2 (talk) 23:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) There's a right way and a wrong way to appeal to a block. This is an example of a wrong way. -- Evra the Kid (talk) 23:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a question I'm sort of confused. In the Marked for Review and Needs Editing sections, are you allowed to fix most of the spelling, grammar, etc. or are you supposed to let the author fix their story themselves? Qwertyuiop4349 (talk) 00:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oops. I put the reply on my own talk page. >_< Wow, you're fast. I will. Thanks! :D Qwertyuiop4349 (talk) 01:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is benjaminthewil123123 I was banned from chat, for how long? I dont know. by whom? I dont know that either. and for what? im also clueless to that also. i have been kicked once for posting a link that was a little two long, 49 characters i think. anywho help and or information would be greatly appreciated thakyou. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 20:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) bengy RE: Article Titles Notification ._. Wait, what? I haven't even posted a story in a long time... "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." 05:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I see it now. I'm sorry for that, I was a n00b when I had posted that, and completely forgot about the post in general. "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." 05:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I recived a notice that one of my titles was improperly capitilized. Could you please tell me what one that was, because I have gotten this message os many times, but all my works are capitilized the way the syle guide calls for. Jester of Sorts (talk) 05:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Jester of Sorts Apologies I apologize for what I did on the first day. I assure you I will not do this again. Make sense does not this. (talk) 18:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC)TacoExitMan why was my pic deleted Dat Sig Lol@your new sig, takes up half the page. And that's not fair... I want one too =O -- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) You know now Evra right? :P Wolves in the Basement (talk) 04:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement M.U.S's Block That wasn't me who blocked him anyway... It was Cleric and Oblit. I think you should check through the logs on his Talk Page to see what ELSE he did as well. 2012-08-15T22:50:50 ClericofMadness (Talk | contribs | block) blocked M.U.S (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) (Chat spamming/Chat abuse: Screamer in chat) (unblock | change block) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 14:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bot Request I'll program the Replace module to replace them as fast I can. Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 02:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Your deed has been dealt with by the bot. Thank you http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?hidebots=0 Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 03:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, much appreciated! • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 03:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Question: Can I please be unbanned, I promise I won't troll again, or what ever I did. I'm just so sorry... I'm bizzib. What's your name? 17:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) On Article Titles Notifications 1&2 Thanks, I guess, but it'd be alot more helpful for me to know which titles you were referring to, specifically. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]TheMagnificent 02:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Music that music that plays when i go to ur profile... where the fuck does it come Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? talk 13:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alixe is retired, it gives us jurisdiction to his bans since he's not currently an active user. And there isn't really a way to contact him. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You sure about that? You could try contacting him on dA and getting his email address or asking xan since he has it. If you're referring to something else then you're going to have to elaborate. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me I need to add on to the Article Listing page and thank you for letting the Maradit story stay up! JovianJorge (talk) 19:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Old Blogs I saw it in the "Recent Activity" section, so at the time I was not aware that it was really really old. Either way, Obliteration told me the same thing minus profanity a week ago, so no worries. Harmonex (talk) 22:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I Just Want This To Be Clear To Me If I updated the article page for someone else, before 30 minutes have passed, would there still be banning made, even if I write on their talk page informing them? I've asked ClericofMadness and EvraVon53, both saying something different, so I'm am just really unsure right now. PsyBox (talk) 06:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) So they wouldn't be banned? PsyBox (talk) 15:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Awww Really? Man, so did I. Shit! Javer80 (talk) 03:44, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Bad Page Title? Could you tell me what page was titled incorrectly? I don't recall doing any of them wrong. Ravinoff (talk) 00:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC)